Lealtad
by Ranka87
Summary: Sakura e Ino están atrapadas en un mundo muy extraño junto con Soun Kaminaki, ahora, tratan de volver al mundo shinobi ¿Qué va a ser de estas tres kunoichis?
1. Prólogo

**Lealtad**

¡Hola chicas (os)! Este es mi primer Crossover: _Naruto x Shingeki no Kyojin. _Espero que les guste.

**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Soun Kaminaki (Oc)

**Parejas: **ErenxSakura, LevixOc, JeanxIno

_**Prólogo**_

Era una tranquila mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja, como siempre, los ninjas iban y venían de misiones, los civiles desarrollaban sus actividades diarias como era de costumbre; nada era fuera de lo normal en la aldea a excepción de un visitante extranjero en la torre Hokage. El nombre de aquel o aquella visitante era Soun Kamiraki de la aldea de Kumogakure cuya misión era entregar un mensaje importante a Lady Hokage.

-Entonces... Soun Kaminaki -dijo la Hokage mientras dejaban su taza de té en su escritorio-. Puedes entregarme el mensaje importante de parte del Raikage.

La kunoichi dio unos lentos pasos hasta el escritorio de Tsunade, portaba en su mano izquierda un pergamino el cual dejó en medio de la mesa. Soun Kaminaki justo como decía su banda ninja en su antebrazo era una kunoichi de nivel Chunin de Kumogakure, precisamente no era una de los Shinobis más fuertes de aquella aldea pero la distingía lealtad, no había misión que no pudiera cumplir (de su rango establecido); además de ser una persona a la que se le puede depositar confianza plenamente. No tiene mucha fuerza pero su habilidad para el Kenjutsu es excepcional además de contar una velocidad sorprendente. Soun era una chica de gran belleza física, piel blanca, pelo largo color negro que la mayor parte del tiempo lo llevaba trenzado, ojos violeta, además de un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho.

-Puesto que ha sido un viaje largo te recomiendo que te quedes y descanses hasta mañana y reponer tus fuerzas -dijo Tsunade.

-Es muy amable de su parte lady Hokage, gracias -dijo Soun haciendo una reverencia.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abre dejando ver a cierta pelirosa de ojos verdes que entró a la oficina de la Hokage, sus ojos reflejaban cierto interés.

-¿Me llamaba maestra Tsunade?

-Sí, Sakura, tu misión de hoy es darle un pequeño recorrido a Soun Kaminaki, de la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

Sakura miró a la chica que tenía a su lado con un notable brillo en sus ojos, Soun conectó su mirada cárdena con los ojos verdes de Sakura, permanecieron así unos pocos segundos hasta que la pelirosa le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la shinobi extranjera y le extendió su mano en forma de saludo pero la pelinegra desistió llevando su mirada a otro lado, lejos de los ojos jade de Haruno.

-Claro, esta misión no la harás sola -dijo Tsunade rompiendo con aquel incómodo silencio. En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, en su mirada tenían el mismo relejo de interés que Sakura anteriormente.

-¿Me llamaba? -preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, Ino, justo a tiempo.

-Hola... Ino... -saludó Sakura pero la Sakura interior no estaba deacuerdo de que la rubia la acompañara. Aunque entendía porque su maestra las puso juntas en esto, Soun era una shinobi extranjera por ende necesitaba absoluta vigilancia por si hacía algo raro pero ¿Por qué las dos juntas?

Sin más, las tres kunoichis se fueron de la oficina de la Hokage dejándola con una gran cara de inseguridad al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ella suspiró y pidió que todo fuera bien.

-Lady Tsunade -dijo Shizune-. ¿Cree que hizo muy buena elección?

-Sé lo que piensas, Shizune. Pero no es mi culpa que ellas fueran las únicas que estuvieran disponibles para esta misión.

Todo iba bien por el momento, Sakura, Ino y Soun caminaban por las calles de Konoha felizmente. Durante el camino se encontraron con Naruto y Sai.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo se llama su nueva amiga? -dijo Naruto tan alegre como de costumbre.

-No es nuestra amiga, Naruto. Ella es Soun Kaminaki, es una shinobi de Kumogakure, le damos un pequeño recorrido por la aldea.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Naruto con un ligero brillo en sus ojos-. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El ninja más fuerte y el próximo Hokage!

-Si claro... -dijo Ino con un aparente sarcasmo en tu voz-. Siges siendo un bicho raro y debilucho como hace dos años y medio -dijo esto en un tono burlón.

-¡A quién le llamas debilucho cara de cerda! -gritó el rubio.

Ino dibujó en su rostro una notable expresión de incomodidad, "Ino-cerda" o cara de cerda que era el sobre nombre que le ponía Sakura Haruno su amiga-rival. Sakura al ver el rostro de Ino se rió bajito pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara.

-¡De que te ríes frentona! -y de aquel grito procedente de ella comenzaron los conflictos.

-¡A quién llamas frentona! ¡Ino-cerda! -respondió Sakura.

Cada una se envió peligrosas miradas asesinas mientras se gritaban una a la otra y levantaban sus puños como amenaza. Soun miraba la escena con una notable expresión de fastidio parecida a la de Shikamaru.

-¿Ellas siempre son así? -preguntó Soun.

-Sí, bueno, casi siempre -dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Cuando estaban a punto de recurrir a los golpes, Soun sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, su caja toráxica dolía enormemente y vio como su espacio se volvió blanco por completo. Por un lapso indefinido, Soun recuperó la conciencia, trató de abrir los ojos pero lo que vio fue algo completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado anteriormente, estaba en una especie de campo y bajando la colina habían casas y edificios de estructura totalmente desconocida a lo que había visto en el mundo shinobi; de repente un sentimiento de desesperación la invadió mirando por todas partes de manera ansiosa pero algo la tomó por sorpresa, que aparte de ella también estaban las kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a aquella civilización pensando: ¿¡Dónde diablos estamos!?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Lealtad**

Capítulo 1

¿¡Dónde diablos estamos!?

Esa era la irritable cuestión, al principio pensaba que se trataba de algún Genjutsu, aunque aquella posibilidad era casi imposible no pedía nada con intentarlo; luego pensó que se trataba de algún sueño, pero ¡Para que se molestaba si lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran ideas inútiles!, dejando aquellas inquietudes a un lado dirigió su mirada en donde estaban las dos kunoichis de la hoja. Pensó que estaban muertas, pero dejó esa tonta idea y decidió esperar un rato más, en ese momento sus oídos captaron un débil suspiro, cuando devolvió su mirada a los cuerpos vio el cuerpo de Sakura moviéndose seguido del de Ino. Los ojos verdes de Sakura dibujaron una expresión de confusión al igual que la rubia.

-¿Soun? -dijo Sakura tan confundida como describía su mirada.

-Hasta que por fin despertaron -dijo Kaminaki levantándose de la piedra en la que estaba sentada todo ese tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos inconcientes? -preguntó Ino.

-Treinta minutos después de mi -respondió la pelinegra con frialdad.

-Eso fue mucho tiempo pero... ahora lo que realmente importa es ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué hacemos?

Haruno tenía razón, el "Dónde estamos" era lo que Soun estaba tratando de resolver durante aquellos treinta minutos en los que ambas kunoichis estaban inconcientes. En ese momento no había otra opción que ir y aventurarse por ahí, no podían quedarse allí como si nada esperando que ocurriera un milagro, tenían que tomar el valor de ir hacia aquella extraña aldea y enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Soun avanzó dejando atrás a las dos chunin, Sakura le pareció extraño, ella arqueó una ceja y le dijo:

-Oye, Soun, ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Planean dejar sus traseros allí tirados o vendrán conmigo? -preguntó ella con frialdad.

-Pero no sabemos lo que los puede esperar -dijo Ino, y tenía mucha razón.

-Tienes razón -dijo la pelinegra-. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando un milagro.

La pelirosa y la rubia se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron. Se levantaron del sueño sintiendo una molestia en sus piernas que fue desapareciendo a medida que bajaban la colina. Ellas concentraron su Chakra en la planta de sus pies y comenzaron a saltar de casa en casa a gran velocidad, hasta que pararon en un edificio alto que les ofreció la vista de una muralla ubicada no muy lejos de allí.

-Por donde quiera que mires esto parece estar rodeado por murallas, me pregunto para qué -dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Oye frente, ¿Dónde está Soun?

-¡No me digas frente! -exclamó la pelirosa-. Sí tienes razón, hace un momento estaba aquí a mi lado.

**Año 850 -Trost**

Eren Jaeger tenía la esperanza de que la humanidad pudiera acabar con aquella masa repugnante de los Titanes, de que podrían recuperar el mundo que anteriormente al hombre le pertenecía. Si, tenía esa esperanza, por eso estaba dispuesto a unirse a la Legión de reconocimiento y matar a todos y cada uno de los Titanes.

Pero en ese mismo momento en frente de él aparece el Titán Colosal, sus camaradas que estaban detrás de el con los cañones fueron sorprendidos por aquel Titán. Un humo caliente desprendió de él y acontinuación, derribó los cañones, muchos se salvaron con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimencionales. Eren frunció en entrecejo y fue al ataque del Titán, había subido por su brazo pero este hizo un movimiento de brazo que dejó a Eren el el aire por unos segundos, entonces, lazó el cuerpo del dispositivo hacia la nuca del Titán -su debilidad-, listo para hacer el corte y aniquilarlo pero una pantalla de humo dificulto su visión. Cuando se dio cuenta de su estado actual lazó el alambre hacia la muralla.

-¡Oye estás bien! -exclamó una pelinegra, bastante desconocida, su pelo estaba trenzado y sus ojos eran cárdenos e hipnotizantes.

-¡Sí! -le respondió Eren.

Él subió hacia la base de la muralla para encontrarse con la pelinegra con ayuda del equipo de maniobras tridimencionales. Al llegar, su mirada podía decirse que estaba entre la confusión y la sorpresa, él nunca había visto ropas tan extrañas con las de aquella chica, se veía totalmente distinta a todas las mujeres que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero lo que más le llamó la antención era aquella banda de su antebrazo que en su placa de metal había un extraño dibujo de nubes.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Eren con recelo.

-Soun Kaminaki -respondió ella.

-Nombre extraño. Soy Eren Jaeger.

-Puede que estés un poco confundido pero dejemos las explicaciones para después. Pero, ¿Puedes darme una breve explicación de lo que son esas cosas gigantes con cara de retrasados mentales que están entrando por la brecha que hizo esa cosa gigante?

-Son titanes, carecen de inteligencia, su punto débil es la nuca ¡Pero ten cuidado! Porque ellos comen humanos.

Lo último inmutó un poco a la kunoichi, los titanes comen humanos por lo que debería de tener ciudado, aunque pareciera una locura estaba dispuesta a hacerles frente. Soun sacó de sus vainas dos espadas de tremendo filo.

-Entonces en la nuca ¿No es cierto?

-Espera... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo dos compañeras allá afuera por lo que no puedo dejarlas solas sin esa valiosa información.

Eren trató de detenerla pero pareció un segundo en la que no la vio, se quedó completamente atónito.

Mientras tanto Soun iba de casa en casa con una velocidad sorperndente, en medio de su camino había un titán caminando lentamente, estaba de espaldas por lo que pudo pegarle con facilidad en la nuca con sus dos afilanas espadas. Llegó a aquel edificio en donde estaban las kunoichis mirando atónitas aquellos gigantes de aspecto humanoide.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Soun?! -exclamó Ino con un ligero tono enfurecido en su voz.

-¿A dónde más? A buscar información.

-¡AH! Me acuerdas a ese sabio... ¡Jiraiya! Bueno por lo menos no eres pervertida.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? En fin, tomen -dijo Soun dándole a ellas unas espadas que había sacado de sus otras dos vainas, en total tenía cuantro, dos a cada lado de sus caderas.

-La debilidad de esos fenómenos es la nuca.

-¿¡Eh!? -exclamó Ino-. ¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos a esas cosas?

-Hazlo si quieres, pero si quieres seguir viviendo trata de no convertirte en su almuerzo.

-¡Ciudado! -gritó Sakura advirtiéndoles de un titán que había detrás de Soun a punto de dar un manotazo pero pudieron esquivar el ataque a tiempo, las kunoichis se ubicaron en el techo de una casa, en una zona libre de Titanes.

-¿A qué te refieres en "convertirme en su almuerzo"?

-Ellos comen humanos.

Aquella frase, aquellas tres palabras hicieron inmutar tanto a Ino como Sakura, no es que estuvieran aterrorizadas, eran shinobis, especialemente Sakura Haruno estaba acustumbrada a situaciones extremadamente peligrosas, pero eso no significaba que Ino Yamanaka fuese la excepción.

-Esta bien -dijo Sakura con determinación-. Lucharemos.

Seguidas de estas palabras, Ino tomó una de las espadas no manchadas de sangre al igual que la pelirosa.

-Pero no sabemos nada de este mundo ¿Cómo nos volveremos a reunir?

-Aquí mismo, como máximo en una hora -dijo Soun. Las dos asintieron, y al cabo de dos segundos ellas se fueron en direcciones distintas.

Ino iba de edificio en edificio anquilando titanes con la espada que le había dando Soun, aunque pareciera fácil darles a esos cerebros de alcornoque era más difícil de lo que se esperaba además de que había usado casi la mitad de su chakra. Ella decidió descansar un momento y reponerse, no podía confiarse ya que no estaba segura de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. A lo lejos divisó el techo de uno de los edificios en donde estaban algunos muchachos de su edad, decidió descansar allí.

Al aterrizar tomó a muchos por sorpresa a alguno de los chicos, otros lloraban de desesperación lo cual le pareció un poco aterrador.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó una chica de piel trigeña.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, a juzgar por su situación estando rodeados por esas cosas llamados titanes, no se mucho sobre ellos pero comen humanos ¿No es así?

-La razón porque algunos estamos aterrados -dijo una chica rubia al lado de la chica alta de piel trigeña.

La chica de piel trigeña vio asombrada la espada de Ino que estaba cubierta de sangre y de esta surgia vapor. No dudó por un instante de que aquella mujer estaba matando titanes, era sorprendente.

-Tú... ¿Has matado titanes? -dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, gracias a mis habilidades pero no fue nada fácil -dijo la kunoichi con un poco de petulancia en su voz.

Ino volvió su mirada hacia la derecha y vio a un chico de pelo castaño mirando con terror a unos titanes no muy altos de espaldas. Un extraño sentimiento en su pecho motivó a la rubia avanzar hasta él.

-Oye -dijo ella-. Ya están distraídos ¿Por qué no van y buscan un lugar seguro?

-¿Y si nos comen? -dijo con terror.

Ino resopló en señal de disgusto.

-Si te comen mueres, ¿Y qué? Algún día morirás, mientras estén esos cerebros de poliestireno aquí en la tierra sus vidas estarán en riesto -dijo ella en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¿Acaso eres humana?

-¡Soy Ino Yamanaka y soy un ser humano! -dijo ella con propiedad-. Con esto no estoy diciendo que vayan y mueran, luchen por su vida pero esos grandulones son un riesgo para ustedes ¡No permitan que el miedo los acorbade! ¡Vamos a un lugar seguro mientras están distraídos!

Cuando estaban a punto de partir detrás de Ino aterrizó cierta pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola Ino!

-¡Sakura! Bueno quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas pero tenemos que irnos mientras podamos.

Sakura vio al grupo de chicos que portaban aquellos extraños aparatos pero le restó importancia. Ino y Sakura seguían a los chicos hasta lo que se llamaba "Cuartel de Reabastecimiento" ya que los chicos se estaban quedando sin "gas" aquel término le llamó mucho la atención tanto a Sakura como a Ino ya que nunca habían escuchado algo como eso en el mundo Shinobi. En fin, las dos kunoichis iban de techo en techo saltando a grandes distancias hablándose una a la otra dejando sorprendidos a los chicos que usaban el equipo de maniobras tridimencionales.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel el chico Jean le había dado una buena paliza a uno de los oficiales encargados del lugar, ellos le dijeron a Jean que el depósito de reabastecimiento lo invadieron unos titanes. Entonces, algo los tomó por sorprensa a los chicos fue el estruendo provocado por unos titanes destrozando una de las paredes, muchos salieron corriendo; Ino y Sakura vieron aquellas caras maniáticas de aquellos gigantes mientras los chicos salían del lugar corriendo por sus vidas, Sakura quedó en shock pero Ino no se inmutó, ella al ver el estado de su amiga-rival la coge del brazo y huyen con el resto de los chicos.

Un chico llamado Armin Arlert diseña un plan llamado: "Plan para recuperar el Cuartel General de Reabastecimiento"

-Hay siete titanes de 3-4 metros en el depósito de abajo, un grupo deberá cegarlos y los otros atacarlos por la espalda -explicó él-. Es un plan muy arriesgado, lamento poner la vida de todos en juego.

-No tenemos otra opción así que tenemos que intentarlo -dijo un chico llamado Marco Bodt.

Mientras tanto, ambas kunoichis miraron asombrada al rubio que estaba diseñando el plan.

-Vaya, es increíble que un niño como él haya diseñado un plan que solamente hubiera salido de tu enorme frente -dio Ino en un tono burlón.

-¡A quien le dices frente, cerda!

Y comenzaron, de nuevo, varios chicos miraban la pelea entre las dos shinobis, que más bien era una guerra de gritos, sobrenombres y miradas letales.

-Chicas... este no es el mejor momento para discutir -dijo un chico de cabeza rapada.

-Tienes razón -dijo la pelirosa recuperando la calma.

-Soy Conny Springer -se presentó-. Parecen un poco raritas, ¿Quiénes son?

-Soy Sakura Haruno y ella es mi compañera Ino Yamanaka.

-Si que tiene nombres raros -dijo la chica de piel trigeña-. Soy Ymir y ella es mi amiga Historia Reiss -dijo ella señalando a chica de pelo rubio de la vez anterior.

-Ustedes también tienen nombres raros -dijo Ino.

-Tomaré eso como un complido -comentó Ymir en tono frío.

Mientras tanto Soun Kaminaki seguía en las afueras de Trost, estaba agotada, del poco tiempo que llevaba había gastado mucho chakra, Soun era una kunoichi con una buena cantidad de chakra pero mientras luchaba usaba técnicas de elemento de rayo que agotaba su energía además de que lo necesitaba para correr a esas grandes velocidades que habían contribuido a su desgaste.

-Deminios -maldijo en voz baja respirando forzadamente.

Todo en ella estaba decayendo, nunca había gastado tanto chakra en su vida; mientras se concentraba en recuperarse se desconectó del mundo exterior olvidándose por cierto lapso del mundo exterior y de los titanes hasta que, sin darse cuenta uno de ellos estaba frente a ella mirándola con ojos de lunático y una sonrisa boba. En ese momento no se molestaba en salir disparada con ayuda de su chakra pero algo raro pasó con su cuerpo que le impidió moverse, sus músculos se paralizaron; el titán acercaba lentamente su mano para tomar a la kunoichi pero algo pasó, un pequeño destello se vio y el titán cayó muerto a su lado, pero el impacto siquiera la inmutó.

Frente a ella había una pelinegra junto con un chico rubio y otro de cabeza raspada, y después le siguieron a las dos kunoichi de la hoja.

-Que lindo vernos de nuevo Soun -dijo Ino divertida.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó la pelinegra que mató al titán.

-Soun Kaminaki -respondió-. ¿Y tú?

-Mikasa Ackerman.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lealtad**

Capítulo 2

_-¿Quién eres? -preguntó la pelinegra que mato al titán._

_-Soun Kaminaki -respondió-. ¿Y tú?_

_-Mikasa Akerman._

Aunque en su rostro permaneciera alquella expresión tan fría y cruel en su corazón estaba completamente agradecida, por poco y era comida de titán. Por otra parte, también se sentía bien de que las kunoichis de la hoja estuvieran sanas y salvas.

-Parece que sus traseros ninja están a salvo -dijo Soun dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya... por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó el rubio que estaba al lado de Mikasa Ackerman.

-Eso déjalo para despues, Armin -dijo cierto, el titán está siendo comido.

-Es extraño -fue lo que dijo Armin.

-¿No crees que si usamos a este titán de la manera correcta, esta podría ser la "llave" para salvar a la humanidad? -dijo Mikasa.

Aquel titán que estaba siento comido, repentinamente recuperó sus fuerzas y se quitó a los titanes que lo estaba devorando; luego saltó hacia a un espécimen raro de contextura esquelética mordiéndolo en el cuello. Con respecto a lo anterior, las kunoichis estaban confundidas ¿Cómo eran capaces de comerse a su misma especie? A menos que fueran canívales o algo por el estilo, pero no podían decir nada aún, ese mundo era demasiado desconocido y les faltaba mucho por ver.

Aquel titán sin brazos cayó al suelo victorioso, de su alrededor salía una especie de vapor extraño, y del área de su nuca había un cuerpo que luchaba por salir consiguiéndolo apenas con mucho éxito. La pelinegra que había salvado a Soun reconoció la persona que estaba allí y saltó hasta aquel cuerpo ella lo abraza y empieza a sentir el latido de su corazón para saber si estaba con vida, como esto resultó ser cierto Mikasa lloró de felicidad por la situación.

-¡EREN! -gritó.

Soun se había encontrado con aquel chico anteriormente, estaba un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Sin duda, ese mundo estaba llenos de sorpresas lo cual le resultó "interesante", muy distinto a lo que solía ver en el mundo Shinobi.

-Los mataré a todos -dijo Eren en casi un susurro.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin y las tres kunoichis estaban rodeadas de militares y cañones. Eren despierta y ve la misma escena, y vio como el capitán Verman decía cosas sin sentido, y su rostro asustadizo que ya estaba cansando a Soun que tenía ganas de matarlo.

-¡Eren Jaeger! ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿¡Un titán o un humano!?

Eren estaba confundido, completamente.

-Mikasa, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Bueno... -ella iba a dar una respuesta pero fue interrumpida por el capitán Hanes.

-¡Responde Eren Jaeger! ¿¡Eres un titán o un humano!?

Eren ya sabía su respuesta, él sabía lo que era, aunque no estuviera al tanto de la situación sabía que responder.

-Yo... soy... SOY HUMANO.

Después de aquel grito, el capitán Verman dirigió su mirada a aquellas muchachas de ropas raras, un extraño sentimiento de temor le vino a su sistema nervioso al ver a los ojos a la chica de ojos cárdenos que de ella emanaba una extraña aura de rabia.

-¿¡Y ustedes!? ¿¡Qué son!? -gritó el capitán Hanes.

-Nosotras somos Shinobis -respondió Sakura.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-También llamados ninjas somos los principales de poder militar en las cinco naciones shinobi, desempeñamos cualquier tipo de misiones como...

-¡Mentira! -gritó Verman interrumpiendo a la pelirosa con su teoría-. ¡Admitan que son iguales a esos monstruos que quieren extinguir a la humanidad!

-Este tipo está como loco -se quejó Ino-. Ni dejó que terminaras.

-Dímelo a mi, ya me está volviendo loca, tengo ganas de matarlo -dijo Soun.

El capitán levantó la mano derecha y con esta acción los cañones se pusieron en posición para disparar.

-Si no responden que realmente son, ordenaré que disparen.

-SOMOS HUMANOS -dijo Eren.

Kitts Verman obviamente no les creyó y dio la señal para que disparen los cañones. Mikasa, toma a Eren y a Armin para subir a la parte superior de las murallas, mientras corren con las kunoichis siguiéndoles, Eren ve la llave de la que su padre le habló y recuerda que Grisha le había dicho que tenía que retomar el Muro María e ir al sótano para descubrir de que se trataba todo, entonces Eren se escapa de los brazos de Mikasa y los agarra a los dos (Armin y Mikasa), para transformarse en la parte superior del cuerpo de un titán defendiéndolos de las balas de cañón.

-Genial -dijo Sakura con un ligero brillo en sus ojos al igual que Ino.

-Es como un Jutsu de invocación -dijo Soun.

-¿Un jutsu de invocación? ¿Qué es un Jutsu? -preguntó Armin.

-Son las artes místicas que un ninja utiliza en batalla -respondió Soun sin entrar en detalle, ella odiaba decir cosas que ya sabía, contaba con el cerebro de la pelirosa pero en ese momento estaba perdida en otra cosa.

De pronto, Eren aparece y se dirige ante ellos. Él y la kunoichi de kumogakure cruzan sus miradas, se quedarón mirándose por un rato hasta que Eren tomó la palabra:

-Entonces dices ser Shinobis -dijo con recelo.

-Y tú, ¿Qué me cuentas chico titán? -dijo ella de la misma manera.

-Oigan... chicos, deberíamos estar preocupados por cosas más importantes -dijo Armin con una mirada llena de una notable preocupación.

Eren se ve agitado y empieza a sangrar por la nariz, Armin se da cuenta que su respiración esta tensa y estaba pálido. Eren le dice que tiene dos ideas, si ellos no tratan de cubrirlo, no los matarán, Eren les dice que hará todo sólo. Mikasa se ofrece a estar con él pero este se niega diciéndole que no es ni su hermano y menos su hijo. Armin se pone a recordar los días en que siempre Mikasa y Eren lo salvaban de todas las situaciones problemáticas donde se vio envuelto y que él nunca fue capaz de pagárselos, el dudaba que Mikasa y Eren lo consideren su amigo. Armin se deprime pensando que después de lo que suceda nunca más estarán juntos.

Eren menciona que él, tenía en realidad dos ideas. Entonces le dice a Armin que le confiará este plan, este se sorprende pero Eren continúa, le dice que si puede convencerlos que no es una amenaza el creerá en ellos y no se irá del lugar. Eren le da 15 segundos para decidirlo, Armin se da cuenta de que el único que no tenía confianza en si mismo era él.

-Armin -dijo Sakura tomando la palabra-. Nunca debes de olvidar que sus amigos están detras. Ve y convéncelos, toma coraje y dile un par de cosas.

El rubio no estaba seguro de que mundo venían pero estaba seguro de algo, de que aquellas Shinobi estaban acostumbradas a situaciones como estas, vio como ninguna de las tres se inmutó por nada en lo absoluto, tomaban todo con calma, eso lo impulsó a tomar un paso hacia adelante, aquel humo se dispersaba pero él muy decidido va a enfrentarlos por el bien de sus amigos que estaban detrás.

-¡Así que deciden admitir lo que son! -gritó Verman.

-¡Él no es un enemigo de la humanidad! ¡Estamos dispuestos a compartir la información que hemos reunido! ¡No hay necesidad de pruebas! ¡La cuestión no es la forma en que la vieron! ¡Es más, usted dijo que todos lo vieron transformarse en titán! ¡Si es así, todos lo debieron haber visto pelear contra titanes también! ¡Seguro que también lo vieron cuando los titanes querían comerlo! ¡Los titanes lo ven como una presa al igual que el resto de la humanidad! ¡No hay nada que pueda cambiar ese hecho!

Sakura escuchó sus palabras, extrañamente le recordó a Naruto, y su capacidad de cambiar a la gente con sus palabras, ella realmente apresiaba aquel don.

-¡Traidor! -exclamó Verman-, prepárense para atacar.

Los soldados comenzaron a recapacitar ante las palabras de Armin, y tenía razón pero al recibir la orden de Kitts Verman, no podían desobedecerla. Armin miró a Eren y a Mikasa, y luego a las tres kunoichis, y vio los ojos de Sakura que mediante estos vio la confianza que ella tenía de que él podía convencerlos.

-¡Cómo soldado, juré dedicar mi corazón a la resurrección de la humanidad! ¡No hay mayor gloria que morir por esa causa! ¡Si añadimos su poder de titán a la potencia de nuestros ejércitos, incluso se podría recuperar la ciudad! ¡Por la gloria de la raza humana! ¡Se los ruego! ¡En mis últimos momentos antes de morir! ¡permítanme defender la ventaja estratégica que él representa!

La mayoría de los soldados intentaron hacer recapacitar a su capitán, pero este se negó e intentó dar la señal para disparar los cañones, en ese momento Dot Pixis aparece tomando la mano de este. El capitán se impresiona y Pixis le dice que si acaso no observa el hermoso saludo de Armin, este le dice a Verman que vaya a juntar los refuerzos.

Pixis vio a los tres jovenes que llevaban el uniforme militar, y luego llevó sus ojos para ver aquellas jóvenes, sonrió, pudo percibir de cada una de ellas el poder que poseían.

En la cima de la muralla Pixis llevó con él a Eren Jaeger y a las tres kunoichis, Pixis decidió primeramente sacarle información a las tres jovencitas.

-Díganme señoritas -comezó-. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Sakura Haruno.

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Soun Kaminaki.

-Nombres raros -dijo él-. Pero bueno, como se puede notar ustedes no son de aquí lo que es bastante raro.

-Nosotras -dijo Sakura haciendo referencia a ella e Ino-. Somos Shinobis de Konoha y ella... es de una aldea llamada Kumogakure.

-Extraño muy extraño, pero ¿Acaso tienen conciencia de como llegaron?

-No -dijo esta vez Soun-. Solamente llegamos aquí y ya.

-Bueno... -se dio vuelta para quedar frente a las jóvenes-. Según los rumores dicen que ustedes, especialmente la señorita del pelo negro tienen grandes habilidades, mientras estén de estadía aquí ¿Les gustaría defender a esta pobre humanidad?

Ellas se miraron y permanecieron en silencio un minuto exactamente. En esos 60 segundos meditó en lo que podían alcanzar esas muchachas, según le habían contado, ellas eran de habilidades raras además de que podrían servir de armas humanas, pero todo estaba en su desición.

-Esta bien, aceptamos -dijo Ino.

-Me alegro -dijo él con una gran sonrisa-. Sé que es un poco apresurando pero ¿Podrían ayudarnos a cerrar la brecha en Trost junto con las habilidades de titán de Eren Jaeger?

-Sí -dijo Soun-. No estaría mal un poco de acción este día.

-Permítame decir que si hay más involugrados -comentó Sakura-, yo e Ino podríamos ayudar a los heridos en batallas.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Pixis.

-Bueno... nosotras podemos utilizar habilidades curativas, ninjutsu médico -dijo ella filtrando Chakra de su mano derecha-. Un ninjutsu médico está asociado con la curación, así como la manipulación del propio cuerpo, o el de otros, practicada por shinobis categorizados como Ninjas Médicos, Ino y yo somos Ninjas Médicos.

-Interesante.

-Las heridas curan rápidamente, claro, depende del tamaño y profundidad de la herida.

-Eso nos podría ser útil, brillante -cometó Pixis asombrado-. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? -dijo él refiriendose a Soun.

-Puedo hacer uso del Ninjutsu y el Kenjutsu, un Ninjutsu e refiere a cualquier técnica que utiliza chakra y permite al usuario realizar acciones que una persona normal sería incapaz de hacer. El ninjutsu se basa en los distintos tipos de chakra y, la mayoría de las veces, sellos de manos para ser eficaz. Además, muchos ninjutsu se pueden clasificar como un jutsu elemental, en aquellos casos en que un elemento específico, hay cinco tipos de elementos, estos son Agua, Fuego, Viento, Rayo y Tierra. En este caso yo puedo utilizar los elementos Agua y Rayo.

Chakra: chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales , el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.

Kenjutsu: se refiere a técnicas que implican el uso de espadas, ya sean shinobis o samurais.

Pixis no tenía que decir, durante la explicación escuchó cosas que ni se imaginaba o parecían creíbles, con ayudas de aquellas niñas y el poder de Eren esta vez podría ser el primer paso del triunfo de la humanidad, no había duda de que sería un pequeño paso hacia la victoria, además de que esas muchachas serían muy difíciles de liquidar tomando en cuenta sus habilidades, estaba seguro.

-Sorprendente -dijo este en apenas un susurro.


End file.
